


Stripes Are In This Season

by danthony



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthony/pseuds/danthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard buys a new set of pyjamas. Vince's attempt at proving why they can't share it has unexpected results. Pure goofiness, nothing serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes Are In This Season

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt. This is the first thing I'm actually publishing so please, be gentle.

"I'm home." - Howard announced approaching Vince who was spread out on the couch in an outlandish manner as an expression of his horrid boredom - "Give me some space, would you?" 

"Took you long enough!" - exclaimed the mop of black hair as his other parts were clumsily scraping himself together and trying to sit up. 

Howard plopped down on the still small space beside him and dropped a plastic bag on his lap. 

"Pyjamas." - he explained answering Vince's questioning look - "After last week's accident..." 

"We might never know what happened." - the younger one interrupted with a pretend grim shake of his head and a lot of effort to keep himself from laughing. 

The key to the case is that the vain young man snuck into Naboo's room where he wasn't supposed to be, touched everything he wasn't supposed to touch and ended up with a smaller pile of ash which used to be a set of pyjamas in its better days. A certain potion that was even labeled just to make sure to keep Vince away from it might have had something to do with it, but since there was only one very secretive witness, that shall remain a mistery for eternity. At least he was honestly hoping so. 

"But you only got one! How are we both supposed to sleep in this?" - inquired Vince in a needlessly whiny tone, shoving his pointy face into the bag. 

Howard tried not to express more disapproval than he was actually feeling. 

"Have you ever heard of sharing, Vince? I'll take the shirt and..." - a sudden yell stopped Howard's train of reasoning and thoughts on the values of life. 

"Are you mental? No way I'm sleeping beside you shirtless, I have manners!... What's that supposed to mean?" - he asked with his hands on his hips after he saw Howard cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you'll manage with the pants, don't exaggerate it, just bear with it, please." 

"No, I won't, look!" The little man reached into the bag and yanked the striped pants out of it with such momentum he also dragged the shirt along, which fell down onto the floor with a desperate splat, as if it knew it was an undeserving victim of these shenenigans. Then he proceeded to pull the pants over his head. 

"What on earth are you even trying to do?" - Howard asked, trying to hide a smile which his friend wouldn't have seen anyway as his sight was occupied by the blue and white stripes of the pants' bottom. 

"I need something from the waist up and I can't wear these as a top, Howard!" - the younger man complained, still wiggling himself into the pyjamas - "Look how ridiculous this is!" - he added while with some impressive determination, managing to pull the garment down onto his shoulders and successfuly shoving an arm in there. Then he stopped. A very awkward and silent couple of seconds followed. 

"Howard." - as there was no answer, just an uncomfortably long pause he repeated. 

"Howard... If you dare to laugh, I'll tell everyone you talk about bumming me in your sleep." 

The man of action needed the opportunity to have a moment of puzzled staring before the situation dawned on him. 

"Are you stuck?" - he asked with stoic calmness. 

"Shut up!" - murmured a small, defeated voice from underneath the displaced clothing. 

The man with the mocha moustache couldn't help but let out a weak but enjoyment filled snicker. 

"I told you not to laugh, you git!" - Vince protested - "This is a very serious situation, this is an emergency!" 

He intended to sound as weighty as if he was talking about the career of Gary Numan ending but regardless of his motives the tension was broken. 

"Unbelievable!" - his friend exclaimed, now laughing wholeheartedly. 

"Everybody makes mistakes, now stop and help me, you jack of clubs!"

Howard sighed and wiped a tear from his eye before starting the operation. 

In order to free Vince from the aftermath or his unfortunate and careless attempt, they needed an unexpected amount of time, a chair, sheer force and a lot of willpower.

After a quite a lot of laughter, clumsiness, falling over and even more complaints, the troubled victim of the dreadful piece of fabric managed to escape. 

"Thank Jagger!" - he sighed, finally slipping out of his unusually soft but still rather uncomfortable prison.

"Half the time, I can't understand you at all, little man." - replied the jazz maverick with a fond smile lurking on the edges of his lips. 

"But you love me still!" - the electro ponce retorted with a hair flip and proceeded to sashay out of the room, leaving an honestly impressed Howard behind.

\---

He spent the rest of his afternoon and his evening comfortably in his armchair, reading. Reading books Vince would find utterly boring and pointless. Complicated even, probably.

Still thinking about his younger counterpart, he switched the lights off and started walking towards the bedroom.

He did indeed love the mischevious idiot. For what reason?

A kind of innocence Howard didn't have. Endless optimism, bravery and childishness, everything to balance out his very own skepticism and cautiousness towards the world.

"We do make a good pair after all, don't we? We do indeed." - he decided to himself.

As he was lying in bed with his head on the pillow, counting sheep to fall asleep he felt a light breeze and something being softly layed on top him.

A thin and bony figure made his way to him under his blanket with a mole-like trail of his path and pushed his warm face to Howard's colder back.

He could feel the other man tapping around and after successfully finding it, pulling part of the shirt over his shoulder.

"See? I can share, I'm sharing!"

"I thought you had manners." - the older man remarked.

"My manners only last until half past nine." - Vince said yawning, wrapping his arms around a content and peaceful Howard.


End file.
